


Laughing in the Dark

by Stalker108



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, can you see a pattern formimg, i don't even know what this is, i got this off of a tumblr prompt, mentions of drinking, this is really short and i didn't even realize it but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalker108/pseuds/Stalker108
Summary: Johnny gets to drinking and fluffiness happens





	Laughing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am and I debated posting this but my friend read it was like its good. So in this Johnny and Dally are in a relationship and its official and everything. Also I'm using the book version of Dally and will probably be using it for all my works. I wrote this because i wasn't tired and coudn't sleep so i hoped if i did this i could sleep (no sir it didn't help) If this is shit i'm sorry and i'll d better next time :)

"Damnit Johnny why'd you have to go and hang out with Two-Bit alone tonight huh?" Dally asks while pulling a laughing Johnny from the lot.

"I don't know Dal you weren't around and Two wanted someone to mess around with."

"Yeah but did he have to go and get you drunk?" Dally sighed. 

"Nah Dal I wanted too." Johnny responds.

"What do you mean you wanted too? You mean you willing drank?" Dally asks partially scared of the answer because his little Johnny didn't normally drink and Dally almost didn't want to know what pushed him to. 

"Well yeah I know how sad you get when you see me so tense all the time so I thought if I did this then I wouldn't be so tense all the time and you wouldn't be so sad all the time." While saying this Johnny wasn't looking at Dally but rather at his shoes to afraid to meet Dallas's eyes to afraid of what he'd find lying there. Dally's heart broke when he heard that his little Johnny thought he had to change for him. He had thought that he had hid his emotions well but clearly his little pup had seen through him. "Baby you don't ever have to change for me. And you don't ever have to worry about me. Okay?" Johnny's smile could be seen from a mile away as he threw his arms around Dally. Dally not expecting that stumbles but soon regains his balance returning the hug. He smiled into his hair and closed his eyes. 

"Come on lets go back to the apartment." Dally whispers.

Johnny lets go and grabs his hand and starts walking the best he can. Johnny of coarse still drunk falls on his back. Vaguely he realizes how much Dally looks angelic with his white hair framed around his face with light post shining down on him giving him a sort of glow. "I guess I could say I fell from you huh Dal?" Johnny bursts out laughing at his own joke. Dally looking down at his pinches the bridge of his nose laughing, "Get the fuck up kid." Pulling Johnny to his feet and laughing off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I get it was probably a little ooc and Johnny probably wouldn't on account of his father but I feel like if he were ever to drink it would be a similar reasoning as to the one I gave. But please let me know what you think of it in the comments if you want. thanks lovesss


End file.
